In an ideal world, a musical instrument such as an accordion is played very easily and friendly by the user. Unfortunately, this is not yet possible. For example, Staradella system cannot serve all purposes. So there are many inventions of the freebass system. Depending on the skill or level of an accordionist, in a performance by an accordionist it is very important to play very good music. However, sometime the performance of the accordionist is limited by the accordion.
The limitation in the accordion is note layout patterns. The note layout patterns have many layout patterns that the accordionist can be selected by accordionist's characteristic such as physiology of accordionist (left hand, fingers and wrist) and accordionist skill and/or song format such as speed of tempo, beats, key of the note and Scale. However, all of the note layout patterns cannot be a right answer for all accordionists. Because, this note layout pattern has been played for over 100 years. Old traditional accordion patterns have to be improved by changing from a mechanism accordion to an electronic accordion. However, the electronic accordion is still using a same note layout pattern of the mechanism accordion.
On the note layout Bass pattern of the accordion which has many different ways on note layout patterns in 4 main systems such as;                1. C system, which is mostly used in America and some parts of European countries.        2. B system, which is mostly used in Russia, Germany and some parts of European countries.        3. Standard Bass or Counter Bass or Quint System, which arranged in the Circle of fifth.        4. Stradella Bass.        
C system is the most famous note layout pattern that has been played, because C system has three rows and can combine with in the Counter Bass System. To be solved the limitation, the accordion has both systems. The both systems can play with in many ways, because accordionist can select many notes or chords to play music. However, to a combination of both systems have many limitations such as cannot play the difference Scale, not easy to play crossover to another octave and the confliction on the speed of fingering.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a prior art of a left hand key note. As shown in the drawing, the prior art of a left hand key note includes a Counter Bass System and a C system in freebass style.
The Counter Bass System includes two rows buttons on the left hand side of the accordion. The Counter Bass System is arranged a pattern of note layout in a Perfect Fifth Scale. The Perfect Fifth Scale is the musical interval corresponding to a pair of pitches with a frequency ratio of 3:2, or very nearly so. In classical music from Western culture, a fifth is the interval from the first to the last of five consecutive notes in a diatonic Scale. The perfect fifth (often abbreviated P5) spans seven semitones, while the diminished fifth spans six and the augmented fifth spans eight semitones. For example, the interval from C to G is a perfect fifth, as the note G lays seven semitones above C. The perfect fifth may be derived from the harmonic series as the interval between the second and third harmonics. In a diatonic Scale, the dominant note is a perfect fifth above the tonic note. In other words, the Perfect Fifth is a note number fifth in a root major note such as a D major note, the root note is D and the note number fifth is A.
The C system is a type of accordion's button where the melody-side keyboard. The C system consists of three rows of buttons arranged chromatically. The bass-side keyboard is usually the Stradella system or one of the various freebass systems. The Russian Bayan and Schrammel accordion are included among chromatic button accordions. There can be 3 to 5 rows of horizontal treble buttons in C system. In a 4 row chromatic, one additional row repeats the first 1 row to facilitate options in fingering. In a 5 row chromatic, two additional rows repeat the first 2 rows to facilitate options in fingering.
The prior art of a left hand key note is a combination of The Counter Bass System and the C system. A result is that the prior art of a left hand key can play many ways of music such as play in a chromatic Scale and a Perfect Fifth Scale. However, the prior art of a left hand key has a problem with an issue how to play a different Scale and cross over to other octave. Because, the prior art of a left hand key cannot play crossover in many octave such as can play only one or two octave. In addition, if the accordionist wants to play note C, D, E, F, G, A, B in order using C system of FIG. 1, the accordionist had to twist or move the left hand wrist at the time of playing F to G and G to A. Thus, the accordionist cannot play the accordion very fast and cannot play the accordion easily.
Moreover, the prior art of a left hand key cannot play many Scales, because in the Counter Bass System is played in the Perfect Fifth note Scale. The Perfect Fifth note Scale has only the root note and the note number fifth. That is why the Perfect Fifth note is not easy to play with Chromatic Scale. Furthermore, C system has note layout pattern in Chromatic note which in three rows. A position of fingers (fingering) is close together, so can play Chromatic Scale very fast and easy on the C system. Playing in Diatonic Scales, a speed of fingering in the C system cannot be very fast, but in the Counter Bass system, the speed of fingering can be very fast. The prior art of a left hand key has a confliction and trade-off on the speed of fingering.
Thus, the prior art of a left hand key has many limitations such as cannot play the difference Scale, cannot play crossover to another octave and the confliction on the speed of fingering.
To solve the problem of accordion note layout, this invention has already invented an accordion note layout that the accordionist can play with many songs type or styles. Moreover, this invention can help accordionist to play the song without physical problems. The physical problems are limitation of how to move the left hand, the fingers and the wrist. When the accordionist has played the music song, the left hand or the fingers the wrist has to move all the time. However, some positions go against natural ergonomic of fingering when the accordionist has played the music song. The accordionist cannot move fingers cross over more than 1 octave from the prior art note layout in mechanism accordion and electronic accordion. Also, the accordionist cannot twist the wrist the accordionist is played the music song.
Furthermore, in the present world of accordions, many people are interested in playing the accordion. But the old traditional accordion pattern, it's quite difficult to learn for a new beginner. This invention can help the new beginner to play the accordion easier.
Thus, this invention is a next step to improve the accordion music instrument in the accordion note layout pattern for professional accordionist by eliminating the physiology issue and song format. Moreover, this invention can teach the beginner to learn the accordion easier than the Old traditional accordion patterns.